Visitor
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Stuck in the Mental Hospital, Joker isn't very happy and wanting to escape especially with the doctors that thinks he's nuts. Could his stay be worse with the mysterious visitor of the dark knight in his room? What exactly is the offer will the other give him? That's if he accepts it as well.


**Arashi: I know I'm doing this as a tester to get the feel of this idea of a pairing Batman/Joker. I did a few Superman/Batman oneshots though those are on Lj but wondering if I should bring them to FF. It's not exactly a boy/boy relationship but rather a beginning of a possible friendship.**

Disclaimer: Batman and its characters belong to DC or Marvel Comics and any other franchises it's under. I just own the plot. There is no money made off this oneshot.

**Warnings: Au and some ooc**

Summary: Stuck in the Mental Hospital, Joker isn't very happy and wanting to escape especially with the doctors that thinks he's nuts. Could his stay be worse with the mysterious visitor of the dark knight in his room? What exactly is the offer will the other give him? That's if he accepts it as well.

* * *

Pair of dark color eyes stares impassively at the wall, the lanky built man with dark messy green hair ignores the fact he's in a mental hospital for those that are insane. At the moment he would prefer being in jail then here. Especially with the pathetic doctors talk like he's not in the room. Curse him! He wants to shout out thinking of the dark knight that put him here.

'What's wrong Joker no visitor?" someone calls out from one of the other rooms, Joker turns his eyes away from the padded white wall to gaze in the direction making him scoff and ignore the man's teasing.

"Of course that freak won't have anyone to visit. He's a no body," another voice cackles evilly getting the pale skin man to ball up his hands into fist.

He ignores the snide comments that continue as doctors goes around handing out medicines since its nearly dinnertime and family visits for those that are lucky. Joker closes his eyes running a hand through his hair making it messier. He could hear the door open and sound of footsteps walking to the table follow by a plop of the tray full with food.

"I'll come later to give the medicine," The curt woman's voice states not even giving time for the man to reply.

He shakes his head and let himself fall back on the bed that has plain white sheets matching wonderfully with the white padded room. He could feel his eyes drift back down for a small nap since the food would taste like nothing. If he kept them open he would have seen the door open revealing a black suit wearer with a mask on a chisel face. Under the mask, the stranger raises a brow at the rather apprehensive expression on his nemesis feature then the uneaten tray of food.

"Aren't you going to eat, Joker?" He ask waking up the imprison clown who shoots up on the bed.

"Why are you here?" Joker snarls, seeing the dark crusader standing in his room and ready to call out for a nurse when the hero replies.

"I came for a visit. Aren't you going to eat?" He ask again much to the other's surprise.

Joker shakes his head giving a dark look to the man that help him be put behind bars once more. Stupid hero of Gotham City, if it weren't for him he would have been able to steal the items he wanted for his headquarters. He scoffs as a reply earning a peeve sigh from the slightly taller man in the room.

"Joker I came to offer a proposition to get you out of here," Batman states earning a raise brow from the estrange man.

"What is that?" Joker snaps seeing the hero won't be leaving after he sits in the chair near the door.

"You'll be under house arrest and I'm going to be the warden which the police suggest and will not interfere unless I give them permission. If you do not accept you'll spend the rest of your life here in the mental institution," The Dark Knight answers shrugging his shoulders letting the words sink in the clown's mind.

Joker shivers at the thought of staying at the mental hospital to his last dying breath. He's stuck either here or going with the hero. He scowls and grunts out, "House arrest."

Batman nods getting up from the chair replying, "I'll come in the morning to pick you up. There are some papers for me to do before it happens."

Joker hums in response while watching the Gotham hero leave the room to do whatever he has to do before he comes back in the morning. 'Well how can things get any worse?' he muse eating his cold dinner giving a look of disgust and every so often gaze out at the only window in the room barred that anyone can't escape to see the stars in the night sky.

* * *

**Arashi: I'm not really use to writing the Joker so he'll be out of character and it's going to be the same for Batman here since he's as the dark knight and not Bruce Wayne. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
